


it's dangerous to be outside at night, kid...

by otter_mimi



Series: specials [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, bc seoho is sad, but hes the softest demon, the youngjo demon au nobody asked for
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/pseuds/otter_mimi
Summary: Cuando lo necesitara, estaría al alcance de una montaña de maíz.oSeoho cree que es una buena idea hablarle a un extraño a las 3 a.m.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Series: specials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592044
Kudos: 9





	it's dangerous to be outside at night, kid...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyesonseoho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonseoho/gifts).



Los días en el campo siempre eran más calurosos, y aunque en general siempre hacía calor en todas partes, el sonido de los insectos en un lugar tan aislado hacía brillar más al sol. Su abuela le había dicho que tarde o temprano se iba a acostumbrar, y siguiendo sus palabras, Seoho quiso amoldarse al calor para poder pasar más tiempo con ella. A sus padres no le parecía una mujer muy cuerda, pero para Seoho era muy inteligente. Escucharla hablar siempre fue una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo, y por eso insistía tanto en ir al solitario pueblo de su abuela cada vez que tenían oportunidad.

Vivía en una casa gigantesca y tradicional, y tal vez por esa razón a su madre no le gustaba ir allí. Esa clase de lugares eran fuentes de historias terroríficas; su miedo a que Seoho las escuchara era algo bastante lógico. Aún así, aunque su madre le pidiera que se quedara en su habitación en la noche y que no saliera, Seoho, siendo el niño travieso y curioso de diez años que era, ignoraba esas reglas y salía al encuentro con su abuela.

No pasaba nada muy extraño, excepto ver a la mujer mayor acomodando algunos atrapasueños u otros elementos que Seoho había aprendido que eran objetos de la buena suerte. Sin embargo, el objeto de su curiosidad siempre era aquella considerablemente grande montaña de maíz en frente de la puerta principal.

—Deberías hacerle caso a tu madre cuando dice que te quedes en tu habitación —le dijo dulcemente sin mirarlo, colocando un poco más de maíz.

—Pero no tengo sueño todavía.

—No obstante, la noche es un momento peligroso, y lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Su abuela, a escondidas de su madre, le había contado todas las leyendas que se decían por allí. Seoho no era tan asustadizo, así que felizmente la escuchaba todo el tiempo. Si su madre se enteraba, probablemente le daría un infarto.

—Abuela —canturreó con un puchero—, son cuentos...

—Son anécdotas —lo corrigió—, y las anécdotas son situaciones que le ocurrieron a alguien. Fantasma, demonio o no, la noche es el tiempo de los hombres malos. Es el momento del día en que nuestros sentidos están apagados, y a su vez, están más activos que nunca.

Seoho guardó silencio.

Le gustaba escuchar a su abuela, pero había algunas cosas que no entendía muy bien, y si le pedía que se lo explicara una vez más, ella sólo reiría y cambiaría de tema.

—Abuela —la llamó, caminando más cerca de ella—, ¿por qué siempre pones maíz en la puerta?

La mujer mayor se vio pensativa, probablemente considerando si explicarle la verdad de sus acciones o inventar una mentirita piadosa para que su hija no se enojara con ella más tarde. Al final suspiró, cerrando la puerta de entrada, dejando el maíz solo, afuera, a merced de la oscura noche.

—Prométeme que no te acercarás a la puerta, ni aunque escuches algún ruido.

Su abuela se vio tan seria, que Seoho asintió, algo confundido.

—Ahora, a dormir.

Cuando el reloj de su pared marcó las 3 a.m., afuera se escuchaban ruidos extraños. Más que extraños, eran demasiados normales para escucharlos a esas altas horas de la noche. Seoho no iba a salir a investigar, hasta que escuchó un quejido que lo alertó.

Sin hacer ruido, abrió la puerta de su habitación, y siguiendo los sonidos que escuchaba, se decidió a ver por la gran ventana que estaba al lado de la puerta principal. Para su no tan grata sorpresa, frente a la puerta, sentado en el pequeño escalón, se encontraba un hombre joven moviendo el maíz hacia otra montaña, al parecer hecha por él mismo. Seoho asumió que estaba contando los granos de maíz.

Fue hacia la puerta de entrada y la abrió mínimamente, acercando su infantil rostro en la abertura, siendo recibido por unos curiosos ojos castaños que habían parado de repente de contar el maíz que había dejado su abuela.

—Oh —dijo sorprendido (en una voz algo baja)—, los niños no deberían estar afuera de sus camas a esta hora.

—El ruido que hace me despertó y no puedo volver a dormir —contestó.

El hombre joven se vio hasta arrepentido, y palmeó el lugar al lado suyo en el escalón. Seoho, totalmente consciente de que no era una buena idea, se quedó quieto en su lugar.

—Prometo que no voy a hacerte daño, por el meñique —le aseguró levantando dicho dedo.

Seoho era un niño, así que después de estirar su brazo y capturar el meñique más grande en el suyo y sellar la promesa, fue a sentarse al lado del hombre que de cerca se podía ver mejor, aún con la falta de luz jugándole en contra. Era bien visto, casi no parecía afectado por el tiempo; poseía un cabello algo despeinado naturalmente, de color castaño, y sus ojos, aunque intrigantes, se veían ligeramente amables. Seoho automáticamente lo comparó con su gato que se había quedado al cuidado de su tía en su ciudad natal.

—Disculpa que no te esté dejando dormir —le dijo, volviendo su atención al maíz.

—¿Qué está haciendo, señor?

—Puedes decirme hyung, y una tarea muy importante —respondió el adulto, moviendo de a uno el maíz.

—¿Por qué es tan importante? —preguntó curioso.

Miró el cielo estrellado y sonrió, dejando ver unos colmillos algo afilados. A Seoho le parecieron muy curiosos, ya que estaba seguro que mientras más pasaba el tiempo, menos punta tendrían que tener.

—¿Alguna vez contaste las estrellas? —devolvió la pregunta—. Es sólo algo interesante qué hacer, y que podrías hacer toda la noche hasta que amanezca.

—Hyung, ¿la abuela deja maíz para que juegues con él?

—Algunas veces es arroz.

El hombre rió, y siguió contando.

—Quiero contarlos contigo —dijo Seoho algo emocionado.

—Podemos partir la montaña en dos y contarlas por separado, luego dime cuántos tienes de tu lado.

—¡Claro!

Seoho no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo contando la montaña de maíz, pero fue algo divertido. El hombre tenía un pasatiempo extraño, pero Seoho no debía juzgar los gustos de los demás.

Cuando el niño bostezó por tercera vez, sintió su brazo siendo tocado por la gran mano del hombre a su lado. Estaba algo caliente, totalmente inadvertida del viento más fresco de la noche que azotaba contra sus cuerpos.

—Deberías ir a dormir, es muy tarde. Además vas a enfermarte.

—No quiero ir a dormir todavía, no tengo sueño —dijo con un puchero.

—Sin excusas, además debo irme.

—¡Pero hyung!

—Tampoco peros.

El hombre se vio pensativo unos segundos y luego agarró un sólo grano de maíz. Exigió la pequeña mano de Seoho, quien la extendió y capturó el grano ofrecido.

—Si te vas a dormir, la próxima vez que nos veamos te dejaré contar todos los granos de maíz que haya, hasta buscaremos más si quieres.

—¡¿En serio?! —casi exclamó, emocionado.

El joven apoyó su dedo en su boca, para que baje la voz.

—Claro, pero este encuentro debe quedar entre nosotros, si tus padres se enteran ya no podremos vernos.

—¿Por qué no?

El hombre no contestó, pero después de ver una vez más las estrellas, le sonrió cálidamente.

—Es hora de dormir, Gunminie.

Seoho se despertó de golpe, sintiendo una única gota de sudor recorrer su frente, sus pómulos y mejilla hasta llegar a la barbilla, donde se perdió entre su mano, limpiándola sin delicadeza. Suspiró tapando sus ojos con el reverso de la mano, pensando en el sueño que acababa de tener.

Nunca estuvo seguro de si eso había sido un sueño que había tenido en su niñez, o realmente había salido a hablar con un extraño en plena madrugada, pero lo que sí sabía era que efectivamente no se lo había contado a nadie y que había un grano de maíz escondido en el cajón de la habitación que utilizaba cuando era niño, que probablemente seguiría allí hasta el día de hoy.

Lo último dicho por el extraño, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que era parte de su imaginación, ya que no había posibilidad de que un extraño supiera su nombre. De hecho, la repetición de ese sueño a lo largo de su vida había sido la principal razón por la que legalmente había cambiado su nombre de Gunmin a Seoho.

No obstante, lo que lo tenía algo preocupado es que no había soñado eso desde hacía... muchos años. Desde que había dejado de visitar la casa de su abuela (por muchas razones, principalmente el divorcio de sus padres y la universidad) no soñaba con aquel hombre de ojos castaños. Aunque fuera extraño, cuando era pequeño ese recuerdo era feliz, ya que aquel hombre era amable; pero mientras mayor se volvía, más intrigante se volvía toda la situación.

Seoho no le temía a esos ojos cálidos, no había necesidad de hacerlo, mas eso no quitaba que la identidad del hombre era desconocida y algo tétrica. ¿Quién le habla a un niño a mitad de la noche y, además, cuenta granos de maíz en la puerta de la casa de otra persona?

—Seoho, despierta -dijo su padre entrando después de tocar mínimamente—. Veo que ya despertaste.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado.

No era normal ver el semblante serio de su padre; usualmente mostraba su sonrisa y lo despertaba diciendo "Rise and shine, Gunminie".

—Es tu abuela.

Seoho abrió los ojos de par en par, eliminando cualquier rastro de sueño en un parpadeo.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a la abuela?

El rostro de su padre se veía mortificado, y totalmente en contra de decirle lo que sea que quisiera decirle. Seoho sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al ya suponer la respuesta.

—Falleció esta mañana.

Decir que se sentía terrible era poco al verdadero sentimiento que corría por todo su cuerpo. Su cerebro maquinaba todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, y lo deprimía cada vez más.

—Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras de la universidad —le había dicho, acariciando su mejilla—, e iremos a la casa de tu abuela para el funeral.

Honestamente, odiaba tener que ir al funeral. Se sentía terrible de no haber estado con ella hasta sus últimos días, siempre ignorando aquella parte que le decía que la visitara algún día, pensando que tenía tiempo de sobra. El tiempo de las personas es limitado, pero Seoho no supo apreciarlo lo suficiente antes. Y haber soñado con ella el mismo día tampoco le había sentado bien en el estómago.

Mientras que el día de su fallecimiento Seoho se quedó estático en su cama llorando o plenamente triste, al día siguiente intentó estar más tranquilo. Su padre había manejado demasiadas horas (desde muy temprano) hasta el pueblo en el que vivía su abuela, así que lo menos que podía hacer era intentar sonreír un poco.

—Espero que no te moleste dormir en la misma habitación que cuando eras niño —le dijo su padre.

Mientras recorrían los últimos tramos antes de llegar a su destino, Seoho admiró el lugar, siendo tan bello como siempre, y caluroso, aunque todo se veía gris sin la presencia de su abuela. De hecho, todo estaba demasiado vacío, aun cuando era un lugar muy poco poblado. Tal vez, en todos esos años en los que Seoho no había puesto ni un pie allí, mucha de la población se había ido a lugares más urbanos.

—No me molesta —le respondió después de un tiempo.

—No quería que durmieras en la misma casa de tu abuela, pero no hay hoteles ni posadas cerca.

—Lo entiendo —trató de calmarlo Seoho—, no tienes que preocuparte tanto, voy a estar bien.

—Eso espero.

Realmente no lo estaba. Ganas de seguir llorando se instalaron en su pecho cuando dio su primer paso a la casa de su abuela, pero respiró hondo, temblando, armándose de valor para pasar unos días allí.  
Sorprendentemente no había muchos cambios, aun cuando tantos años habían pasado, todo seguía igual que desde que era pequeño. De hecho, en la pared seguía la foto de cuando Seoho tenía diez años, tomada unos días después de tener aquel extraño sueño -o encuentro- con el joven hombre castaño.

—Ve a dejar tus cosas —le dijo su padre acariciando su espalda suavemente—. Después iremos a esperar a tu madre que ya casi llega.

—Bien.

Innecesariamente había llevado dos maletas con demasiadas cosas como para usarlas en una semana, pero estaba demasiado ocupado deprimiéndose con sus pensamientos como para estar consciente de lo que estaba guardando. Sin embargo, ahora que debía desempacar, se veía como una tortura auto-impuesta.  
Después de dejar salir un suspiro, dejó ambas maletas en la cama -que expulsó tierra acumulada, haciéndolo estornudar tres veces seguidas-. Abrió el primer cajón del gran mueble que estaba en la pared contraria a su cama y saltó sobresaltado al ver el grano de maíz todavía allí.

—Debe ser una broma.

¿Eso acaso significaba que no había sido un sueño de cuando era niño? Saber que había pasado tiempo con un extraño en medio de la noche le dio escalofríos. Aún así, ya que lo recordaba bien, Seoho podía admitir que por lo menos en vez de ser un extraño sujeto, era un atractivo chico.

—Tal vez soy demasiado gay —murmuró riéndose—. Debería dejar de hablar solo.

Dejó el pequeño grano de maíz sobre su mesa de noche, y suspiró, volviendo a lo suyo.

Cuando había llegado la noche, fue imposible para él no seguir con las costumbres de su abuela. Había colgado el atrapasueños donde ella solía ponerlo de noche, y limpió un poco los amuletos de la suerte esparcidos por la casa.

Limpiándose el sudor de la frente, buscó el saco con los granos de maíz.

—¿Cuánta cantidad habría puesto la abuela? —se preguntó, con una mueca.

Al final, puso tal vez demasiado, pero no es como si alguien fuera a contarlo otra vez. O eso pensó, ya que al despertarse otra vez a las 3 a.m., algo pasadas, escuchó los mismos ruidos cotidianos que no deberían ser normales a esa hora.

—Esto... definitivamente es una broma —murmuró, levantándose de golpe.

Ya que sus padres estaban divorciados, fueron rápidamente a instalarse cada uno a los extremos de la casa, y ya que era demasiado grande, no había posibilidades de que escucharan sus pisadas apresuradas.

Con rapidez se aproximó a la ventana y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver una figura humana sentada en la puerta, moviendo los granos de maíz como si fuera lo único importante en su vida. Seoho ni siquiera pensó en abrir la puerta y espantar a aquella persona, pero al encontrarse con los mismos ojos castaños que hace diez años lo miraron con tanta amabilidad, sintió su corazón dar un fuerte latido. Quizás la peor parte era que no sabía por cuál de todas las emociones había sido.

—¿No te he dicho que los niños no deben estar afuera a estas horas? —le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que se le antojó gatuna.

Seoho boqueó en el aire, como un pescado, e intentó buscarle explicación a cómo los diez años no le habían hecho absolutamente nada a aquel joven.

—Estás haciendo demasiado ruido —le contestó, aún perplejo—, y ya no soy un niño.

—Eso puedo notarlo —le dijo riendo—, y lamento hacer tanto ruido, pero esta vez hay mucho maíz. Me emocioné un poco.

Seoho no contestó, y se quedó parado, mirando como el chico castaño seguía interesadamente casi jugando con el maíz.

—¿Quieres una invitación formal para sentarte a mi lado?

Seoho sólo lo miró fijamente, y el desconocido pareció entender que Seoho seguía desconfiando de él.

—No voy a hacerte daño —le dijo sonriendo dulcemente—, es una promesa.

Lo consideró profundamente, y se convenció de alguna forma al ver los sinceros ojos del chico frente suyo. Seguía siendo un extraño, pero se sentía algo atraído hacia él. Como si pudiera confiar plenamente en sus palabras, sin cuestionarse su veracidad ni una vez. El hombre se vio feliz cuando Seoho se sentó al lado suyo, y le entregó una bella sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus filosos caninos.

—¿Por qué estás en la puerta contando maíces?

—Creo que ya te he explicado que es mi pasatiempo —el joven castaño miró el cielo—. No creo que también deba explicar por qué me gusta hacer algo.

—Lo siento —farfulló Seoho, también mirando las estrellas—. Sigue siendo extraño, y más si es en la casa de otra persona.

—Pero eres quien puso el maíz, ¿verdad?

—Cierto.

—¿Esperabas verme nuevamente? —le preguntó curiosamente, y algo bromista también.

Seoho rodó los ojos y prefirió quedarse callado antes que contestarle a una persona que parecía sólo querer avergonzarlo. Cosa que no iba a logar (excepto que sus mejillas estaban gritando lo contrario).  
No quería admitirlo, pero saber si de verdad había conocido al hombre que tenía al lado le daba curiosidad. Así que por supuesto que poner el maíz había sido totalmente intencional.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó curioso Seoho, y el hombre lo miró divertido.

—No sabía que me veo tan viejo...

—Yo diría todo lo contrario.

—Huh... —el joven rió y miró a Seoho amablemente—, sólo debes saber que soy tu hyung.

—¡Es injusto! —exclamó bajito, haciendo un puchero.

—Si me dices tu edad, yo te diré la mía.

—Tengo veinte.

Seoho se quedó callado, esperando una respuesta.

—Ahora tienes que decirme cuántos años tienes.

—Mentí.

—¡Hyung!

La risa del hombre era suave y tranquilizante. Seoho se sintió un poco en paz escuchándolo, y sonrió inconscientemente.

—Lo siento, no creo que necesites saberlo —contestó un poco sin aire al haber reído.

—Pero quiero saberlo.

—En algún momento lo sabrás.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando las estrellas. El joven castaño, sin embargo, llevó sus manos a los granos de maíz, moviéndolos más cerca de Seoho.

—Te prometí que te dejaría contarlos todos la próxima vez que nos veamos —le dijo con una sonrisa—, además te ves decaído.

—No hace falta hyung, prefiero contar las estrellas —Seoho suspiró, tratando de ignorar el pesimismo que persistía en su pecho—, tal vez entre ellas encuentre lo que estoy buscando.

—Tu abuela... ella está bien —le aseguró, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cómo lo sabrías?

—Sólo debes creer en mí, Gunminie —susurró, mirándolo a los ojos.

Seoho se convenció bastante rápido, y ganas de llorar se instalaron otra vez en su interior. Su abuela estaba bien, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Gracias —murmuró, limpiando una gota traicionera—, aunque ya no me llamo Gunmin.

—Lo sé, pero Seoho es aburrido. Prefiero decirte Gunminie.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Secreto.

Ambos chicos se quedaron allí, uno mirando el cielo y buscando a su abuela en las estrellas brillantes, y el otro contaba los granos de maíz, entreteniendo su solitaria -pero acompañada- noche.

—Falta poco... —murmuró Youngjo, escuchando a los pájaros cantar—, falta poco para que amanezca, y deberías dormir algo. Tienes un día largo mañana, Gunminie.

—Lo sé. Aunque, hyung, no voy a irme hasta saber tu nombre.

El joven lo miró con una sonrisa que lo hizo saltar un poco en su lugar. De repente se veía algo diferente, y hasta tuvo que parpadear varias veces porque juraba haber visto un tinte rojo en los castaños ojos del contrario. Realmente debía ir a dormir, ya estaba imaginando cosas.

—Kim Youngjo a tus servicios.

Youngjo se levantó de su lugar en el escalón, estirando su mano como si quisiera entregarle algo. Seoho abrió su mano, mostrando su palma, y Youngjo le entregó un nuevo grano de maíz.

—Nos vemos.

Y al observar el maíz que llevaba en la mano, de repente todo sonaba como una promesa.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, seguía teniendo el grano de maíz en el bolsillo de su pijama, y sonrió un poco. Su abuela estaba bien, y probablemente volvería a ver a Kim Youngjo pronto. Sinceramente, el joven parecía estar al alcance de una montaña de maíz. Aunque la próxima vez le dejaría arroz, tal vez sería más interesante para él contar algo más pequeño.

**Author's Note:**

> fue un especial de halloween~
> 
> anteriormente publicado en wattpad como _eyesonyoungjo ♡
> 
> btw imagínense a seoho poniendo maíz en la puerta todos los días para poder hablar con youngjo sjkfhsdkjf


End file.
